Gil's Birthday
by HetaliaDerp
Summary: It's Gilbert's birthday, so Ludwig and the others must set up a surprise party for him! Late bday present for Prussia. Rated T for language. Read and review please!


A/N: This took too long, sorry. Read the bottom note for the full information.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, the characters, or the songs listed in this fanfiction. Enjoy.

* * *

"Refreshments?"

"Ve~ Check!"

"Gifts?"

"Check, potato bastard."

"Games?"

"Check, hermano!"

"Decorations?"

"Check," the three chorused. Ludwig looked up from his checklist, his brows furrowed, and sweat running down his temple. "Ludwig, come look at what I did," came a British voice from the other room. Ludwig left the two Italian brothers and Spaniard to go down the hall, and into the living room. What greeted his was a plethora of gifts piled in the shape of his brother's beloved pet, Gilbird. Ludwig's mouth dropped to the floor at this sight. How the Brit was able to do that without Feliciano, who was known for his art, was a mystery. But, Ludwig wasn't complaining. He hadn't even thought of piling the gifts this way- he only expected to see them stacked neatly in the corner. "Arthur, I…" The Brit grinned, happy that his work left Ludwig speechless. "It wasn't that hard to make once I came up with the idea," Arthur said. "He'll love this," Ludwig exclaimed. He clapped Arthur on the back in praise. "You, my friend, are a genius." Arthur shook his head and smiled more. It was unnatural for the normally stoic German to praise people. "Yo, Luddy! Check this out, bro!" Arthur nodded to Ludwig as a signal that he could leave, so Ludwig left. The voice came form the kitchen, so that's where he went. Alfred stood there, wearing a huge grin on his face. "What is it, Alfred?" Ludwig asked.

"We finished his cake!" Alfred exclaimed happily.

"Oui, it's just over in the dining room," said Francis, who had just appeared from there. "Ok, well, let's see it," Ludwig said. Alfred nodded and followed Francis into the dining room. Like before with the presents, Ludwig's jaw dropped. The American and the Frenchman were able to create an outstanding cake- a life-size replica of Gilbert. His hair was the same silvery white, his eyes the same crimson, and his smile the same crooked grin. "It's like I'm staring at him," Ludwig mumbled in awe.

"Francis baked it, I added the icing and crap like that, and we both sculpted it to look like him!" Alfred said with a toothy smile. Francis nodded.

"I don't know how this is possible, but it is," Ludwig said, still staring at the cake. "Ok, out," Francis commanded. "You have other things to look at." He went up to the German and tried his best to push him out of the room. Ludwig started to walk out himself, knowing that the Frenchman wouldn't be able to move him.

Ludwig checked every room. Elizabeta and Kiku were in one room, setting up decorations that included a huge banner stating "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE AWESOME GILBERT!" In another room, Feliciano, Lovino, and Antonio picked up on their job of organizing the games. One game was pin the Gilbird on the awesome head. They also had multiple contests, like beer chugging, syrup chugging (syrup courtesy of Matthew, of course), and eating. "Luddy, Luddy!" called Feliciano. "Let's set up some karaoke!" Ludwig gave it some thought, and then decided that seemed ok. "Ja, that'll work," he said.

"Yayyyyyy!" Feliciano yelled. The excited Italian jumped up and down happily. "Hey! If you keep jumping, the gifts will fall!" called Arthur. Ludwig hurriedly walked up to Feliciano and put his hand on the other's head. Feliciano stopped jumping and looked up at Ludwig's hand. "Ve~ Your hand is really big, Luddy," he remarked. The German removed his hand, shaking his head. Lovino picked this moment to walk up and grab his younger brother. "Leave the stupid potato bastard alone," he scowled. Feliciano put on a pouting face. "But fratello!" he whined.

"No buts," Lovino said, dragging his brother away. Ludwig shook his head yet again then checked through the other rooms to see everyone hard at work. After about another hour, everything was ready. The group of friends who had been working was now in the kitchen, tired, but excited. Ludwig stood before all of them, smiling a bit. "Thank you," he started. "You all did tremendous amounts of work for my older bruder's birthday. I couldn't ask for a better set of people to help." The group cheered happily at his words. "Now," he said. "Gilbert has been out all day, shopping. I told him we needed something that doesn't exist for all I know. He's probably beat and angry right now. He texted me ten minutes ago saying that he'd be home in twenty minutes. That leaves us ten to make sure everything is perfect, and we're all in our positions." The group nodded, keeping their eyes on Ludwig. "So, let's get out there, into our places, and await his arrival!" Ludwig finished. The group cheered once more, their tiredness forgotten.

The lights were off, the house black. The group tried to keep silent. The occasional breath and shuffling was heard. Ludwig was crouched next to Feliciano, Lovino, and Antonio. Antonio was hugging Lovino, thinking the elder Italian was afraid of the dark. Lovino had tried to push the Spaniard off, but to no prevail. He finally gave up, putting a bigger scowl on his face than usual. Suddenly, the door was flung open. "Damnit, Luddy! Those things you told me to look for were no where!" yelled an angry voice. Gilbert turned the lights on. Ludwig nodded to everyone, and they all jumped yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GLIBERT!" Gilbert's albino face lit up with glee. Ludwig opened his arms, inviting Gilbert to hug him. Gilbert took this opportunity, and tackled his younger brother. "Happy birthday, bruder," Ludwig said. Soon enough, everybody joined in on the hug, crushing the albino and the blonde.

After a full 3 minutes of hugging, everybody was enjoying the party. Gilbert loved the cake and presents. "Hey, dudes! It's time for some karaoke!" Alfred yelled suddenly. There were shouts and whoops of approval, so everyone headed into the family room. They all pushed Gilbert up to sing first. He took the mic happily and spoke into it. "What should the awesome me sing?" he asked.

"I picked a song for you," Feliciano said happily. "It's called _I'm Awesome _by Spose!" Gilbert laughed. He had listened to that song many times. Feliciano put the song on for him and Gilbert anxiously waited to start singing.

After the song, Gilbert bowed a few times. "Stay up there, Gilbo!" Antonio called. While he said this, he pushed Ludwig up to his brother. "You guys get to do a duet!"

"What song?" the brothers asked in unison.

"_C'Mon_ by Panic! At the Disco ft. Fun.!" Antonio shouted. The brothers nodded and waited for the music to start playing.

"Whoa, Luddy! How'd you get your voice that _high?_" Feliciano asked in wonder. Ludwig shrugged. He'd listened to the song before, so he knew that he would need his voice to go pretty high. "Francis, you're up," Gilbert called. "I know the best song for you, now that we just played some Panic!" Francis walked up to him and took the mic. "What song?" he asked. Gilbert grinned. "Oh gott… I know that grin. You're not talking about…" Ludwig started. "Oh, I am, little bruder," Gilbert replied. "Francis, the song you're going to sing is _Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off _by Panic! At the Disco." Francis only laughed. His friend would pick that song for him.

"Honhonhon~ I hope you liked my performance," Francis said, laughing in his weird way. The next performances went like this: Matthew singing _Nobody's Listening _by Linkin Park, Arthur singing _Acting British _by J Bigga, then Arthur also singing _Tik Tok Parody _by The Midnight Beast, Alfred singing _Like a Boss _by The Lonely Island, and many other performances. In the end, the whole group sang _The Stereotypes Song_ by Your Favorite Martian.

"Thanks for the most awesome birthday for the most awesome person, guys!" Gilbert yelled.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to posted the 14th, but I didn't have it finished. Now, I can go work on HSNE. ;-; Another reason this is late is because I sorta broke down and started ranting, like, the 15th or 16th. So... Procrastination. It's April vacation for me, and I'm happy. Oh. Expect another oneshot soon. XD It'll be violent~ That's my neck of the woods. Anyway, happy late birthday to the awesome Prussia! /shot for lateness DX

I hope you enjoyed this... XD You should all look up the songs listed above if you don't already know them. Bye! -Darkz


End file.
